


time to go down

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Liam, Female Louis, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, No Gore, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: She’s standing in a corridor filled with clueless students, who’ve no idea about the real world. A world where the things they’re taught means nothing, where the one book she needs is the handwritten notebook her step-dad left for them, filled with every type of monsters he’s ever heard of.Their weaknesses, their strengths, where they tend to be found. And most importantly, how to kill them.It’s weird to be in a place where people care about such different things than she does. It’s a totally different world, and she’s not the one that’s foolish. No matter if her teachers find her annoying, and a hopeless case.Or: A Supernatual AU where Louis is a hunter but spends more time with Liam than hunting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic/gifts).



> As a pinch-hitter I didn't have the time to write the 25 K fic I wanted to, but I hope you'll like it anyway! I had a lot of fun with this Supernatural prompt.

Louis isn’t living an ordinary life, not compared to other girls her age. But it’s all she knows; she’s been on the roads with her mum and sisters, in their beat-up van, for so long that she’s forgotten how it is to be a _normal_ girl. 

It’s not a bad feeling, she reckons. And it’s not that she wants to put other girls down. Louis loves girls, a lot.

She does her makeup, and dresses up to impress – when she wants to – but most often she’s dressed in a loose tank top, and a pair of skinny jeans. 

They’re better to move fast in than the shirt she’s in now, dark red – blood red, she thinks, but nobody would call the colour of her school uniform it’s true name, it’s not _nice_ enough. Louis is not nice, not proper, but she’s a good person. She’s done some things that people would consider bad, but it’s all been for a good cause.

It’s not as the ordinary person would understand anyway. And if someone gets suspicious, she and her family just move on to the next town that needs them. There are a lot more small towns infested with horrible things than people would want to believe.

It’s a good thing Louis is more aware than that; she’s not in the nice, comfortable bubble that so many people live in. 

Her vans are better for running than heels. And one day she’s going to get those thigh-holsters she’s been dreaming about. 

She’s going to look kick-ass, and be kick-ass at the same time. She’s a tiny package of sharpness and sass, and a lot like her mum. 

Louis’ mum is one fierce lady, and that might be the only way to survive as a hunter.

As in, demon hunter, Wendigo hunter, ghoul hunter, etc. She goes after anything supernatural that’s terrorising Great Britain, but vampires might be her most frequent problem to solve. Bloodsucking, horrible creatures of the night.

Louis hates vampires, and she’s happy to stake them to death whenever. And she’s bloody good at it, too.

But now her mum’s decided that Louis is going to be a normal teenager. Might be after the stunt she pulled on their last family hunt – the last few weeks she’s taken care of her sisters instead, worrying sick about her mum when she knows she could’ve been there to help. 

When she's older, she’ll be allowed to hunt full time, not just on weekends and when she doesn't have any homework. And when her mum lets her come, though she’s an adult – though barely – she’s not the head of the family. 

What her mum says goes, and that means Louis has to do as she’s told. It’s the best way to stay alive.

She thinks her mum will give in, and let her come more often as soon as she’s calmed down. But it might take a week or two more before Louis’ blood on her hands isn’t the only thing she can think of, on her way out, with Louis offering her a hand. 

Louis doesn’t understand why she needs a diploma from school, not when she knows what she’s going to do the rest of her life, no matter how long.

It’s not as she plans on dying young, but it’s a dangerous profession. Her dad isn’t alive anymore, and sometimes Louis thinks her mum is seeking revenge on him. The monster that took her dad is long gone, but that doesn't matter. He’s still gone.

Well, he wasn't Louis’ biological dad, but he was the one that _mattered_.

Louis real dad is a shit, and Louis couldn’t care less about him. She’s lost count of towns she’s lived in since she last saw him. It’s her job to look out for her mum now, and have her back. 

Though, she’s not doing that now. 

She’s been in a terrible mood the last weeks, feeling like she’s being punished for doing what she’s been taught to do. 

Instead, she’s standing in a corridor filled with clueless students, who’ve no idea about the real world. A world where the things they’re taught means nothing, where the one book she needs is the handwritten notebook her step-dad left for them, filled with every type of monsters he’s ever heard of. 

Their weaknesses, their strengths, where they tend to be found. And most importantly, how to kill them. 

It’s weird to be in a place where people care about such different things than she does. It’s a totally different world – though she’s not the one that’s foolish. No matter if her teachers find her annoying, and a hopeless case. 

She’s been told more than once that she’s never going to be anything. She knows it’s not the truth. She’s meant for better things, though she can’t tell them that. 

She’s got her mum’s legacy to continue. 

So, it’s yet another first day at school, yet another dull, dull day. Louis might fall asleep at her desk if this school is like the ones she’s used to. Boring math, boring geography, boring everything. 

Though, there is one thing that could make this stay more interesting. It’s what makes her not turn around and walk out of there again.

She’s got her school uniform on; a bit ruffled already from running after her sisters all morning. Her knee socks are pulled up high, and in her rucksack, she’s got her ham sandwich. 

Everyone looks the same, more or less – but with makeup, and hair made to show some personalities behind those bland school uniforms. 

Some girls have done things to their shirts and blouses, and Louis appreciates the one’s that show a little bit of extra leg or some boob. She loves that in a girl, and in return she’s popped a button open, showing off her curves properly. 

She’s small and curvy and has a face with sharp cheekbones and clear, blue eyes. Her confidence is good, and that makes people think she’s cocky. 

She’s not; she just knows what she wants. 

She’s on a hunt, alright. She needs something to do during the weeks, or however long it takes her mum alone on the job. Or until she gives in and lets Louis help, which she should. 

She made her lunch by herself, her mum asleep after a night of hunting. It’s the same as ever, and Louis loves her mum to pieces, but she would _love_ to have been able to sleep in, and not get up at dawn in time to get her sisters up, dressed, and to kindergarten. 

In that way, she’s like every other eighteen-year-old girl. Every other way, she stands out – if only they knew how much. Now they just think she’s the gay one, the loud one, the annoying one that should shut her mouth because _girls don’t talk like that._

It’s like every other high school Louis has attended. It’s grey and glum, with long corridors with lockers, and teens just waiting to get out of there. Some more obviously than others. 

Louis is on her way to find her locker; the number dotted down with a marker on her hand. Then she sees _her_ , and she promptly forgets what she’s even doing there. 

Louis isn’t a fool, and she doesn’t fall all over herself because a girl is pretty. This time, though, it seems like she does do just that. 

For a second, she forgets to move, and she just stands there staring. Like she’s never seen a fit girl, which she has, in plenty states of undress. 

Luckily, Louis locker is close enough that she can keep an eye on the girl. She _is_ very good at being discreet when she wants to. 

She’s the most beautiful girl Louis has ever seen, and Louis has been in many schools before, met many girls.

Some of them supernatural, and tempting enough to trick people into a sure death. Those girls are always the most fatal ones, since boys her age are quite stupid, and are thinking with their dicks more than their brains.

Not that Louis is any better right now; she might be drooling.

This girl looks like an angel, with long legs and a slim waist. Her school uniform doesn’t reach down to her knees, and her thighs are tanned golden. The shirt is a bit too short, at least according to school rules. With curly hair up in a bun and Harry Potter-style glasses, she manages to be both smoking hot and adorable at once. 

Louis wants to pinch her cheeks, and then go down on her. 

She’s perfect, and Louis wants to have her. She’s used to getting what she wants, and this perfect girl could be fun the weeks she’s got to be in this no-name town – it’s got a name, of course, but Louis won’t be there long. 

She won’t call it by its name, and not call it her home.

She’s not here to stay. But she intends to have fun as long as she’s here, or at least as much fun as is possible in this boring place.

The girls that Louis calls Curls in her head has the most adorable giggle, as she shakes her head at something her friend says, close enough to whisper.

Louis gets jealous, suddenly, and wants that attention for herself.

Curls friend is also pretty, with wild hair and long legs. What is it with this town, Louis wonders. _Do they put something in the water?_

Does Curls fancy this girl?And what does Louis have to do to get her to realise she’s a better fuck for sure? 

Louis could rock her small town world.

Louis shoves the books, too heavy and too many, into her locker, and closes it with a bang. Too loud, the noise makes Curls and her friend look over, and Louis gives them a wave and winks. 

Curls blushes, looking delightfully confused while her friend – Louis should figure out Curls’ name, since her mate’s hair is as curly, bouncing around her as she honks out a loud laugh. 

Louis thinks she’ll like her, though she doesn’t want to shag her as much. 

“Well then,” Louis mumbles to herself and puts on a confident smile as she walks over to the girls. Time to charm the pants of this girl, then. 

“Dude,” Louis says as a greeting, and almost sighs when she sees the girl up close. 

She’s smoother, usually, but she’s not prepared to be so floored by the sweetness of this girl. Her eyes are a warm brown, and she bites her already pink, plush bottom lip. 

Louis wants to press her against the wall and kiss her. 

“I’m not a _dude_ ,” Curls says with a small frown on her lips, obviously confused. “You know this is a girl’s school, right?”

“I’m Harry, by the way,” Curls’ friend, Harry apparently, says and gives Louis a smile, deep dimples in her cheeks. 

Louis is confused about her mum’s choice of school, an all girls school. It’s not cheap, and it’s not like putting her very gay daughter there will make her behave. Maybe she wants to distract Louis. 

In that case, it works better than she likes to admit to herself. 

Louis shrugs. “The better for me,” she says, and arches one eyebrow high. 

Curls blinks at her slowly, and her cheeks look a bit rosier. She’s quiet, and Louis wonders if she’s shy. 

“She means she’s gay,” Harry clarifies and nudges her friend in the side with her elbow. 

“If you want me to stop calling you _dude_ , or Curls, you should tell me your name,” Louis says, holding back a laugh at the bluntness of Harry. 

“Curls,” she says, wrinkling her cute button nose. Holy fuck, Louis wants to kiss that, too. 

This town has already gone to her head. 

“It’s Liam,” Harry tells her, and Louis thinks she’s right about liking Harry. She smirks as she wriggles her perfect eyebrows at Liam, and nudges her again. 

Louis doubts they’re fucking since Harry seems to be trying to get Liam to flirt with Louis. Liam flushes pink, nudging Harry back. 

“You should keep Liam company,” Harry says and does a face at Liam that doesn’t mean anything to Louis. But it seems to mean something to Liam; she laughs, shaking her head. 

“She just wants to shag Niall in the loo,” Liam says and pushes a loose curl away from her face. 

“Sound like a good way to spend math,” Louis says, wondering if she could convince Liam to spend the next half hour in another bathroom. She could probably make Liam come on her tongue more than once in that time. 

Louis clear her throat, feeling a little too hot in her school uniform suddenly. 

“Do you,” Liam starts, and shifts from one foot to the other. She stops to nibble at that wonderful bottom lip of hers. “Do you have math now too?” She waits for Louis to nod, and then she adds, “I could show you the way if you want?”

Louis has a feeling that wasn’t what Liam was about to say; it’s not a reason for Liam to blush even harder. 

“Show me the way, fair lady,” Louis says, following Liam when she starts walking the way Louis just came. 

She’s so distracted by Liam that she doesn't think about her surroundings. It’s not like her. 

– – –

Three days later, Louis is still banned from hunting. And she’s still not fucked Liam.

Liam is sweet, and she seems to like Louis. Every time Louis flirts with her, though, she seems to think that Louis is joking, giggling at everything she says.

When Liam asked her over to study, Louis really didn’t think she meant they were going to _study_. She gets that Liam’s bad in English, that she thinks that she needs to study, just not with her. 

Louis isn’t meant to tutor anyone, and she can’t figure out why Liam thought she would be a good fit for it. 

Liam might be terrible at spelling, but she’s still adorable. Right now, curled up with her book in her lap in a pair of joggers, and with a t-shirt with washed-out superhero print on, Louis has a hard time to stop looking at her instead of her own book.

How she’s supposed to be able to concentrate on schoolwork when she’s in bed with a relaxed, and cute Liam with her hair down? She’s not even wearing a bra, and Louis wants to touch the soft skin above her collarbone.

“I’m sorry I’m shit at this,” Louis says, and she actually means it. Liam’s pouting does something to her insides, and she actually wants to help her.

Louis thinks they’ve done this part at her last school, but she didn’t pay much attention to anything else than the monsters of the month.

Liam shrugs and closes the book. “It’s fine. Harry can help me with it; she’s ace at this stuff.” She sounds grumpy when she says _this stuff_ , as if the thought of grammar angers her. 

Louis laughs, leaning into Liam’s side and taking the book out of her hands. She flips it open to see how far Liam’s come on her own. It looks better than what Louis has scribbled down, but Louis hasn’t put her pen to the paper in more than an half-hour. 

Liam’s awfully distracting. Utterly kissable, and she smells of a vanilla and citrus. She lets the book drop to the bed, and puts her hand on her own thigh though she really wants to feel how soft Liam’s joggers would be underneath her hand. 

“Is she fucking this Niall girl again?” Louis asks as she wriggles her toes against Liam’s ankle, trying to tickle a giggle out of her. 

Liam wrinkles her nose, as if she doesn’t want to think too hard on the subject. “Probably,” she decides, and bumps Louis with her foot to make her stop. 

“Sounds like a nice way to spend the night,” Louis says lightly, flicking her fingertip against Liam’s leg. Liam giggles, looking bashfully at her hands in her lap. 

“Might be,” Liam says, flicker her eyes up to Louis’ face. “I’m not that into the idea to do that with Niall.” 

Niall’s a lovely, bubbly girl that’s great at football, and Louis would be into her. If she’s not been so into the idea of getting Liam naked already. 

“You rather fuck Harry then?” Louis asks, trying for playful, when she really wants to know. She’s pretty sure they’re just friends – in case they all haven’t got some sort of poly arrangement – but Liam could still be in love with her best friend. She wouldn’t be the first one.

Louis tries never to think of her old – her only – best friend, who was Louis’ first everything. Her first crush, her first shag, and her first heartbreak. That’s many towns and months ago, and Louis has stopped being bitter about how it ended. She’s stopped trying to tell herself that she hated her, just because it’d be easier to leave her without sorting it all out. 

Liam laughs loudly, shaking her head. Her cheeks are pink when she says, “I might have seen her naked more than anyone else, bloody nudist, she is. But I don’t _want_ to see her naked.”

“She’s very pretty,” Louis says casually, not sure why she was pushing when she got the answer she wanted. She’s confused why she cares so much anyway. 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, a small frown on her lips. “Yeah, people tend to think that.” She looks disappointed, and Louis feels like slapping herself for putting that look on Liam’s face. 

“She’s got nothing on you, though,” Louis says, plucking at the soft fabric of Liam’s joggers. 

“Really?” Liam mumbles, clearly pleased that Louis thinks so. Louis just wonders if she knows _just_ how lovely she is. 

She intends to let her know, with both her mouth and her hands. 

“Why did you ask me over?” Louis asks, letting her hands rest on Liam’s leg, still as she waits. 

Liam shrugs. “Just wanted to get to know you a bit,” she explains, and her eyes widen when Louis brushes her fingers along the inseam of her joggers. “Like, where do you come from? Can’t figure out your accent.”

“Oh, here and there,” Louis says vaguely, not sure how she’s going to explain the numbers of towns and villages she’s lived in the last few years. She usually tells people that ask that her mum’s military. It tends to work fine. 

For some reason, she doesn’t want to lie to Liam more than she has to. Some lies, she can’t avoid, not to scare Liam away. 

She bends forward, pressing her lips against Liam’s confused pout. Liam tastes of mint and strawberry, her lips are soft as Louis licks them open. Liam sighs happily, going soft and pliant against her as she strokes her fingers through Louis’ hair, curling her fingers when Louis nips at her bottom lip. 

Liam keeps pushing closer, twisting, so she’s almost in Louis’ lap, and Louis can feel her nipples through the layers of fabric. Carefully, not wanting to spook Liam, she rubs her hands up her sides, letting her fingers brush against the underside of Liam’s small tits. 

“Fuck,” Liam moans, and Louis wants to make her swear again. Wants her forget everything about being a good girl. 

Though, Louis doesn’t mind if she wants to Louis’ good girl. 

Louis pulls away so she can look down as she cups Liam’s breasts through her t-shirt, feeling her nipples hot and hard against her palms as she squeezes. Louis can feel hot wet she is already, her knickers almost soaked through. Liam squirms against her, breathing heavily as Louis starts to trail kisses down her neck, sucking a kiss into her skin, surely leaving a proud mark on the neck. 

She licks over Liam’s collarbone, rubbing a teasing finger over Liam’s nipple just to feel her push into Louis’ hand. She keeps moving down til she can suck Liam’s nipple between her lips, nibbling gently through the material of the t-shirt. 

It looks utterly obscene when Louis pulls away, ignoring Liam’s hands trying to pull her back to her chest. Her nipple is pointed, the fabric clinging to her. Louis rubs her thumb over it and pinches it between her fingers. 

“Louis,” Liam begs, and starts pulling at the fabric of her t-shirt. 

Louis wants Liam naked something fierce, so she sits back and watches as Liam pulls her t-shirt over her head hastily. 

Liam looks just as good as Louis knew she would; her skin is smooth and tanned, and she’s got these freckles on her boobs that Louis wants to trace with her tongue. 

Louis puts her hands on Liam’s stomach, feeling it move as she breathes. She just lets Louis look. 

“Going to fuck you so good,” Louis promises, letting her hand slip down so she can push at the fabric. Liam lets out a shocked little moan, and she moves her hips like she can’t sit still because of the warmth low in her stomach. 

Liam lifts her hips, her fingers trembling as she pushes her joggers down. She’s much more undressed than Louis in her jeans and tank top, but Louis likes this – being able to just watch every inch of Liam’s skin. 

Liam’s wearing black cotton knickers, with the Batman symbol in front. Her legs are incredible, and if Louis didn't get to feel them wrapped around her waist, she would be jealous. 

“Want you naked too,” Liam whispers. Louis nods and works at getting out of her clothes, dropping them in a heap next to the bed. 

When they’re naked, Louis pushes Liam back on the bed and climbs on top of her. She kisses her over and over, letting her hands roam over Liam’s curves the same time as she grinds down against her. Then Louis starts to kiss her way down Liam’s body, spending time pinching one nipple between her fingertips the same time as she licks over the other. 

Liam’s unable to stay still underneath her, trying to rub up against Louis. Louis just tuts at her, and goes back to sucking at Liam’s nipple. 

She rubs her fingers over Liam’s clit, trying to figure out what she likes. Then she works one finger into Liam, moaning when she feels how wet she is. 

When Louis is on her knees between Liam’s open thighs, her stomach does a hot flip. She’s so turned on her head spins with it. 

Liam’s pink and wet when she trails her tongue between her folds, licking slickness from her lips when she looks up at Liam with a smile. Liam’s got her head thrown back, hands rubbing over her nipples. She’s spread out for Louis, so beautiful and flushed all over. 

Letting one more finger slip into Liam, she smirks up at her. 

Lous is glad they’re home alone because Liam whines in the back of her throat when Louis curls her fingers it just right. 

She needs a hand to herself, a hot throb between her legs causing her to think that she could probably just rub off against the bed and the able to come like that. 

Louis pushes Liam down with her free hand, the one she’s not lazily using to fuck Liam, and dips down once more. This time, she circles her tongue over Liam’s clit, feeling her hips jump under her. 

“Louis,” Liam breathes out, her voice rough. “Feels so good.”

Louis can hear how close Liam is; small gasps every time Louis fucks her fingers into her, tongue working her clit. Her chin and lips are covered in Liam’s taste, and she loves this bit of eating a girl out. It feels dirty in the best possible way. Every time she thrusts her fingers in, she can hear just how wet she’s made Liam, too. 

Then Liam curls her hands in Louis’ hair, pushing her closer to her as she tries to ride against Louis’ face. Louis lets her rub off against her tongue, feeling her come in pulses on her fingers. 

Afterwards, when Liam pushes her head away, Louis crawls up to kiss her. Wet, and open-mouthed, letting Liam taste herself on her tongue.

She grinds against Liam’s thigh until she comes, her stomach tensing as it spreads out her body. Liam’s hands guiding her with a steady grip on her bum, pulling her down and kissing Louis back, slow and sluggish after just having come.

Liam giggles and hugs her when Louis flops down beside her. She looks happy and fucked-out, and her cheeks are pink. Louis loves the way she looks, and she has to kiss her once more. So she does just that, curling her hand around Liam’s wrist.

Louis stays as late as she can, even when she can hear how Liam’s parents come home. Then she tells Liam her mum needs her at home – which isn’t even a lie. She’s going out hunting again tonight, and Louis needs to look after her sisters. 

She can’t tell Liam that; she wouldn’t understand how that is. But she nods and smiles sweetly at her. 

Liam looks baffled when Louis climbs out of her window. Louis just winks at her, and looks down; it’s too far to jump, but it’s not too difficult to climb down. It’s not for her anyway. 

– – –

When she gets home, late enough that her sisters are asleep already, humming the song that played in her ears on the way back softly. Her mum’s at the kitchen table, looking exhausted as she flips through the brown leather book Louis is so much more familiar with than any English school book. 

She looks up when Louis drops her school bag, and sits down on the chair in front of her. “You shouldn’t be out alone at night, Louis.” 

Louis huffs, and crosses her arms over her chest. “I think I can take a vampire or two, mum.”

“If only we were so lucky that it was just one vampire, Louis,” her mum tells her, sounding so calm that Louis knows something's not right. 

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, wondering what her mum hasn’t told her. And why she’s not asked Louis to help. 

“It’s a pack of Nachzehrer,” her mums says, and that really explains the bags under her eyes. And why she’s not started talking about the next job, and how Louis should stay behind just this term so she could finish school. 

Louis has heard that before, and she’s got no reason to listen this time either. She’ll go wherever her mum goes. A pretty girl, who’s smashing in bed, won’t change that. 

“Oh,” Louis mumbles. So, they’ll stay here longer, since that sort of vampires are so much harder to kill, and travel in packs. It’s not just to stake them with silver; they need to decapitate them, after putting a copper coin in their mouth. 

They’re a pain in the arse to kill, and Louis hopes her mum lets her help now. She doesn't want her mum to go after a pack of them, even if she just needs to kill the alpha to get it all back to normal, the others turning back to human without their alpha.

The problem is that the pack is very loyal, and they kill even the people close to them if they threaten the alpha. Or refuse to join the pack.

The time's someone is willing to the change, accept the bite. It’s the pros of being one, the extra speed and strength, the feeling that you’ll become better that way. 

Nachzehrer live on blood, or the hearts, of humans. They can also breed on the flesh of the dead, but Louis hasn’t heard anything about strange things happening on the graveyard. 

“I take it you don’t know who the alpha is yet?” Louis asks, and goes up to make her mum a hot cup of tea. She’ll need her strength. 

Louis will do what she can to help, even if it’s just listening to her mum talk while she puts the kettle on.

Her mum shakes her head, and sighs heavily. “Not yet. They know someone’s looking at them, and they’ve closed ranks.”

“You need help,” Louis says, holding her hand up when her mum starts to protest. “Not tonight, I know the rules.” It’s a Thursday night, and she didn’t do her homework at Liam’s house, but she still needs to go to school tomorrow. There’s no way out of that. 

“You can come on Saturday,” her mum agrees, and Louis nods grimly.

She’s got no plans. Liam’s not her girlfriend, and while she would happily spend the weekend in bed with her, this is so much more important.

Liam’s just a good fuck anyway. But she’ll gladly spend more time with her, unlike some other chicks she’s gotten bored of after one time.

– – – 

They can’t stay out long. Lottie is not old enough to be the one responsible, not really, but she knows not to open the door, and not to touch the salt lines.

She knows how to use the shotgun, too. Louis has taught her well.

Tonight, they just plan to watch the house where the pack hides out. She’s there for support if anything goes wrong, but this is the most boring part of her job. Being still and quiet, it’s not really her thing.

The whole night, her phone has been buzzing in her pocket, and she knows it’ll be Liam, who’s texting her ecstatically about nothing at all. 

So far she’s sent back a bunch of emojis, not able to write what she wants with a bunch of crepes nearby. And her _mum_. The sexting might be a bit awkward with her there.

Liam’s surprisingly naughty, and Louis loves it. She's fun too, and Louis likes her a lot. Maybe too much already.

– – –

It takes them three weeks to figure out who the alpha is; the coven so closed in and private. Then it takes two more to get him alone, and finally, manage to kill him.

The copper coin is a bitch, but they need the alpha to stay dead. Louis is the one that gets the coin between those foul fangs, and her awesome mum does the rest.

They celebrate with ice cream that night, and Louis is happy. Maybe a bit sad too, because it’s an end to things. 

The last few weeks, Liam’s gone from a good fuck, to a good friend who she fucks, to her girlfriend.

Louis has no idea how it happened. Liam’s just hard to say no to, and she wore Louis down by just being herself. Adorable, hot and insistent. 

As stubborn as Louis is, and she wanted Louis as her girlfriend. 

Being done with the job means that they can move on. 

– – –

It’s been close to a week since that night, and Louis has still not broken up with Liam. She should do it tonight. Instead, she keeps kissing her.

Louis is drunk on beer and vodka, after a night of dancing and screaming along with the music. She feels alive and normal.

She will miss this town – Wolverhampton – and she will miss Liam most of all.

She says so out loud.

“You’re leaving?” Liam asks, holding Louis’ hand as Louis drags her outside into the clear night.

It’s safe now, as far as she knows. It’s all back to normal, and there’s no reason for them to stay in the town.

No matter if Louis might want to, something she could never have imagined. She blames Liam, and she can’t even be mad about it.

She’ll miss her something awful, though.

Louis is too drunk for this; she just wants to make out sloppily, and press her hands against Liam’s cheeks.

“Vampires are real,” she blurts out, and Liam’s eyes widen with shock. _Ops_. She didn’t mean to say that. Well, she might as well just keep making it worse – then maybe Liam won’t miss her so much. “And I hunt them, with my mum.”

“Your mum,” Liam says slowly like that’s the part that’s the hardest part to believe. Though, the town has had too many missing people, dead people, for it to be completely normal.

“I _Kill_ them,” Louis repeats, too drunk to explain any better.

“Just the mean ones?” Liam asks, and Louis snorts out a short laugh. 

“Just the really, really mean ones,” she says, feeling a warm fondness in her chest over how Liam cares about things like that. She’s amazed that Liam seems not to doubt her, or laugh at her as if this was one of her pranks.

“You’re like a superhero,” Liam says after being quiet for a moment. Louis thinks she sounds a bit dreamy about it, but she’s not totally sober either. “Like, I guess you killed whatever it was you came here for.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, it’s over now.”

“And now you’re done here?” Liam asks in a quiet voice. 

Louis should say yes. She wanted nothing more to move on when she first got her. She still doesn't want to stay without her mum, since that would mean she couldn’t keep her mum safe. 

But maybe there is another way.

“I could talk to mum,” she says, a smile spreading on her lips. “I should be able to convince her that we should stay here the rest of the year, and just travel on the weekends. The girls love it here.”

Louis also loves it here, more than she ever thought. It might be because of the way Liam’s smiling at Louis, just because of that small promise. It might be because her gloss tastes like strawberries even though he tongue tastes like red wine.

In a year, she might be on the roads again, but she’s got a feeling that Liam will be a part of her life still. Louis likes that – that way she can keep her safe. Even if that means she’s got to show Liam how to use a gun, and every other weapon she might need when she’s out with Louis.

Liam would look hot in thigh-holsters, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or leave a kudos, and you make my day!


End file.
